Vanilla Sex & Chocolate Love
by Kesa-Ko
Summary: Suite à cette fameuse nuit dans les vestiaires un soir de vertige, le monde de Ted DiBiase prend la tournure que nous connaissons tous. Le chemin sur lequel l'entraînent les pensées que provoquent la trahison de son chef, cependant, écorchent ses certitudes de ronces, et de bleus les êtres qui lui sont le plus cher. Ted DiBiase/Cody Rhodes CODIASE ; (CENTON)
1. Prologue

_**AVANT-PROPOS :**_ Bienvenue à tous, amis, anciens amis, chers lecteurs perdus de vue, chers lecteurs passant ici par hasard. Des années nous séparent de la conclusion de Fire & Ice - cinq -, le dernier mot ayant été apposé à l'histoire tragique de John et Randy le 21 avril 2011. Pour la petite histoire, deux jours précisément avant que je ne rencontre un garçon à un show de Smackdown à Lyon. Alors amis, et surtout anciens amis, si vous passez par ici par nostalgie ou bien parce que vous avez reçu une notification, sachez que je vous aime toutes très tendrement (oui, toutes).

Vanilla Sex & Chocolate Love sera Fire and Ice du point de vue Codiase : ainsi, au début pauvre spin-off raté, il intégrera des passages inédits sur les coulisses de l'histoire, avant que ne s'entremêlent mélodrame et cliffhangers. J'ai rédigé les trois-quarts de l'histoire peu après Fire & Ice, et je n'ai pas touché au texte depuis ; à l'époque, l'exercice m'avait semblé particulièrement rafraîchissant : vous trouverez ainsi que Ted est un narrateur bien plus espiègle que Randy, et que la mise en place de la relation de Ted et Cody se déroule d'une façon bien autre que dans Fire and Ice (d'où le titre).

C'est une lecture d'été : le couple Codiase évoque le soleil et l'innocence, les sorbets glacés et les sourires. Bien sûr, le ton est donné dès le prologue...

Elle sera, elle aussi, à sa façon, délicieusement tragique.

Je vous souhaite de passer un agréable moment !

Avec tout mon amour,

Ko.

* * *

 ** _Vanilla Sex and Chocolate Love_**

 ** _Prologue_**

Notre histoire ne commencera pas par un poème. Ce serait sans doute un tantinet théâtral. Mais si vous pensiez qu'elle serait plus joyeuse…

\- C'est ma faute.

« Pourquoi tu dis que c'est ta faute ? … Parle ! »

Le paysage avait défilé à cent quatre-vingt kilomètres à l'heure. Les arbres, la route, la ville, les lumières qui ne formaient plus que des lignes entre la peur. Et maintenant. L'immobilité et le silence les plus compacts. Du blanc partout. Seule, une voix tremblante. Et son écho à onze mille kilomètres.

 _« PARLE_ ! Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Un silence.

« Non. »

Il refusait d'y croire.

« Vous deux… _Vous deux_! »

Le choc était bien moins perceptible que la colère. Le premier homme se mordit les lèvres, ferma les yeux. Et craqua. Heureusement, _heureusement_ qu'il avait son épouse dans l'autre pièce. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il aurait autant envie de la quitter.

Jamais je n'aurais cru que j'aurais autant envie de la quitter.

Oui… si vous pensiez que cette histoire serait moins tragique… Vous aviez raison dans la globalité, parce que nous ne sommes pas Randy et John. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte avant ce jour-là, jamais rendu compte. Et dire que si l'on remonte…

Tout est dû au début de leur relation.


	2. Outstanding Banality

(Couvre les Chapitres 1-5 de Fire and Ice)

 ** _Vanilla Sex and Chocolate Love_**

 ** _Chapitre Un : Outstanding Banality_**

Randy soupira. Pas de son genre de soupir habituel, Randy soupirait souvent, et être à ses côtés m'avait permis d'apprendre à reconnaître l' _intonation du soupir_. Eh, ne vous méprenez pas : c'est vachement utile pour sauver sa peau. Ici donc, il s'agissait d'un soupir inédit, le genre de soupir dont Cody aurait dû se méfier, mais il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, Cody, et continuait de parler, et parler. Heureusement qu'on avait depuis longtemps réussi à reléguer les blablas de Cody au rang de fond musical, si bien que seules la fureur et la fatigue du soupir de Randy furent audibles. Mais ça, ça avait été y'a au moins trois heures, ou cinq semaines, suivant comment vous comptez. Je ne fais qu'y repenser parce que je me souviens du murmure que Cody m'avait susurré à l'oreille en voyant les poings de notre boss se contracter.

« Tu sais ce qu'il a ? »

Et ça… J'allais l'entendre souvent.

* * *

Nous étions arrivés à Los Angeles il y avait bientôt deux heures, et Cody et moi nous étions aussitôt mis à l'écart du groupe de catcheurs qui s'étaient rassemblés devant les bus. Tsss… La bande de _babyfaces_. Cody jeta une insulte dédaigneuse à un employé, à laquelle je ris à gorge déployée. Nous étions… Les _Priceless_. J'adorais mon job. Grâce au boss, nous avions grimpé les échelons jusqu'à nous établir comme des forces dominantes de la WWE et seul ce débile de Cena nous faisait encore obstacle. Et encore, le chef était WWE Champion, donc sur le même pied d'égalité que l'abruti en short qui avait gagné son titre la veille. Ah ! Peu importait, tout le monde savait qu'hors ring Randy le battait. Enfin tout de même, pensai-je après une seconde de réflexion, il avait semblé chamboulé en revenant à l'hôtel hier soir – simple remarque à moi-même, il valait mieux pour notre survie que le chef soit de bonne humeur. Et même la blague de Cody sur le mexicain qui… enfin bref, même cette blague de _très haut goût_ n'avait pas fonctionné pour lui remonter le moral.

Je plaisante, je fais toujours semblant de rire à cette blague.

Les journées comme celle-là arrivaient souvent en étant catcheur. Me faire réveiller par Cody, prendre la route, entraînement, manger avec Cody et le patron, prendre la route, sortir avec Cody, téléphoner à ma femme, entraînement entre membres de la Legacy, show. Je suppose que c'était assez répétitif, que ma vie était d'un sens bien rangée… Certes, j'étais une superstar. J'avais des dizaines de milliers de fans – auxquels je ne devais pas accorder d'importance pour suivre au mieux le boss. Mais à part ça, j'aimais ma femme, mon job, devenir plus fort chaque jour que Dieu faisait, la Legacy et les soirées jeux-vidéos avec Cody. Et tout était parfait.

Tout avait été par-fai-te-ment clair.

* * *

\- Même Cenaze n'a pas l'air dans son assiette aujourd'hui. Ricana Cody en l'apercevant.

Je tournai les yeux vers le personnel que le _Champ_ aidait, puis entendis un poli « Ca ne te dérange pas si je fais une pause ? » de sa part. Il se dirigea à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

\- D'ailleurs Ted… Continua-t-il, il est où le boss ?

\- Sûrement parti flâner.

\- Flâner ? Rétorqua Cody. Tu l'as déjà vu _flâner_? Tu m'aurais dit « bougonner » ou « rager » ou encore…

\- Tu sais que s'il t'entend tu vas te prendre un coup de pied, hein ?

Puis, voyant la tête de Cody se décomposer d'une inquiétude subite qui lui fit détourner les yeux afin de s'assurer que ce n'était pas le cas, j'ajoutai avec compassion, ma main sur son épaule :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il est de bonne humeur il s'assurera juste que tu ne puisses plus aller pisser sans pleurer pendant une semaine.

Alors, explosant de rire en voyant son expression, je me relevai du mur contre lequel j'étais adossé pour également entrer dans le bâtiment. Cody avait raison de s'inquiéter, on devait retrouver le _Legend_ _Killer_ sous peine de découvrir pour quelle raison macabre il avait par deux fois dévasté sa chambre d'hôtel en hurlant à la mort le matin-même. Nous fîmes notre chemin parmi le labyrinthe des couloirs du stade en l'apostrophant de temps à autres. Sans succès. Je finis par soupirer. Il fallait que je le retrouve. J'avais beau officiellement être son larbin, j'avais le sérieux pressentiment d'également être son ami le plus proche. Enfin… Aussi proche qu'on pouvait l'être de _Randy Orton_ , je voulais dire qu'à part sa _femme_ , si quelqu'un avait une chance de baisser de quelques pourcents sa fureur, c'était sûrement moi. Aly – Alanna, sa fille – la baissait sans conteste de moitié. Mais chaque minuscule parcelle de fureur brute de gagnée chez le boss représentait un aller épargné à l'hôpital. C'était pour ça qu'en général, dans la voiture j'étais au milieu. Plutôt moi que Cody.

Et ce fut au détour d'un couloir, complètement au hasard, que je tombai sur la chose qui bouleversa toute mon existence d'une banale exceptionnalité.

Il fallut à Cody plusieurs secondes pour s'arrêter de parler en me regardant, et j'entendis en bourdonnement sa voix tandis que je m'immobilisai.

Le boss. Et John Cena.

La scène n'aurait pas dû être choquante. L'un en face de l'autre, juste… l'un en face de l'autre. Mais j'étais complètement écrasé par la tension qui zébrait l'air avait entre eux. Comment dire ? J'avais l'impression que je suffoquerais, que je _mourrais_ écrasé si je me mettais entre leurs deux corps. Le visage… L'expression d'Orton… En une seconde, Cena avait relevé la tête, et le chef, trop proche, bien trop proche de lui pour être dans son état naturel, le visage bien en face de nous… Il semblait avoir peur. Ça ne se voyait pas pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, mais le doute chez Randy Orton cachait une angoisse titanesque. Il y avait quelque chose qu'on ignorait.

Tout ça en l'espace, peut-être, de deux petites secondes. Il en aura fallu si peu. Le boss et John Cena, tous les deux, tension, appréhension, regret. Et Cody qui fronça les sourcils en voyant ma bouche entrouverte. Une seconde plus tard :

\- Patron ! Ah, on t'a retrouvé !

Je m'ébrouai et m'élançai derrière Cena jusqu'à le dépasser. Me mis à côté du boss, et si un instant la tension avait semblé se fendre en deux pour s'émousser à notre passage, elle me coupa la respiration comme une lame dans ma trachée lorsque je m'approchai de l'oreille du chef. Un regard furtif vers Cena. Un éclair de colère malsaine stria ses yeux sombres.

De la jalousie. C'était de la jalousie.

\- Allez, viens chef, on ferait mieux de partir… Chuchotai-je, des frissons remontant le long de mon dos.

Les poings de Cena se serrèrent aussitôt. Orton ne semblait pas en mesure de réagir… autrement qu'avec son corps tendu et ses yeux venimeux. Cody, méfiant et haineux, passa une main sur son bras pour l'attirer. Et il ne fut pas repoussé. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Exposant notre dos, nous nous éloignâmes tous les trois, quittant les couloirs. Un rire haut et masculin me parvint en écho lorsque nous atteignirent la salle principale. Un... fou rire nerveux ? C'était l'autre héros de la nation qui se bidonnait comme ça ? Il n'était quand même pas si con, hein ?

* * *

La scène me donna à réfléchir jusqu'au soir. Ça n'avait pas été le seul élément étrange de la journée, repensai-je une fois la nuit venue. J'étais, pour l'instant, allongé sur le lit de ma loge que je partageais avec Cody. La loge, que je partageais hein, pas le lit. Comme à la WWE nous étions connus en tant que « Ted et Cody », et que nous n'avions pas encore le succès du chef, on nous attribuait généralement une chambre pour deux. Ils avaient certainement dû faire ça lorsqu'ils s'étaient aperçus que de toute manière Cody venait toujours dans ma chambre jusqu'à des heures pas possibles. Mon esprit dériva de nouveau sur le comportement du boss, et je fis rouler un peu mes épaules endolories, bras derrière la tête et fixant le plafond.

Juste après la scène étrange dans le couloir, nous avions parlé avec le patron. Rien d'important, Cody avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, n'avait obtenu qu'un regard meurtrier, et en voyant la tension grimper et la mâchoire de la Vipère se contracter, j'avais ouvert un autre sujet. Puis… Avant que je n'aie pu réfléchir, il avait semblé décrocher de notre conversation pour lancer son regard au loin. J'avais répondu distraitement à Cody tout en plongeant mes yeux dans ceux du boss. Une fureur monstrueuse avait fait flamboyer ses yeux bleus. Son corps avait été tendu, raide de rage, prêt à bondir comme une _panthère_. Et aussi rapidement qu'était venue la colère… elle avait disparu de son corps, maîtrisée, et, tandis qu'il s'était de nouveau concentré sur la conversation de Cody, j'avais jeté un œil discrètement en arrière. Presque certain de savoir ce qui avait provoqué cet accès de rage.

 _Cena_.

Qu'est-ce qui… Et de nouveau, tout s'était passé très vite. Car, lorsque je m'étais tourné vers Cody – qui commençait vraiment à parler tout seul le pauvre, je me rattraperai – … Le boss avait disparu, et les Priceless s'étaient retrouvés face à face avec un air d'incompréhension totale.

« Tu sais ce qu'il a ? » Avait demandé Cody pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Mon esprit avait fait le va-et-vient entre le couloir qu'avait emprunté Randy et celui que notre rappeur blanc national venait de prendre, pressé et secret : le même. J'avais froncé les sourcils.

« Non… » Avais-je soufflé.

Je soupirai. A présent il devait bien être minuit, mais j'étais complètement éveillé. Les scènes virevoletaient dans mon esprit, inlassables, insistantes. Randy qui dévastait sa chambre le matin, sa colère, son silence, le face à face avec Cena qu'il abhorrait habituellement, l'autre qui le suit quand il s'enfuit. Et encore ! Une dizaine de minutes après qu'ils s'étaient éclipsés… Une annonce au micro les avait réclamés dans le bureau de Guerrero. Nous n'avions revu Randy que le soir, particulièrement énervé. « _J'ai un match contre Cena._ » fut la seule chose qui avait été sifflée d'entre ses dents serrées.

En y réfléchissant… Peut-être que la direction avait prévu une feud entre eux deux la veille, et que ça ne leur plaisait pas. Non. C'était bizarre. Peut-être que la direction, _voyant_ la tension ou surprenant un combat dans les couloirs tout à l'heure, avait décidé d'en faire une feud ? Ça c'était bien possible. Mais d'où venait le problème de départ alors ? Hier, après la victoire de Cena dans les vestiaires ?

Bah, après tout, je n'allais pas aller me risquer à demander au chef, on finirait bien par comprendre. Même si… ça me dérangeait comme histoire. Le boss était étrange, plus agressif. Et encore plus silencieux. Pas comme cette pipelette de meilleur ami qui poussait des petits ronflements à côté de moi. Je tournai la tête vers le visage endormi de Cody. Nous avions laissé les volets ouverts comme à notre habitude, et la pâleur de la nuit éclairait ses lèvres entrouvertes, glissaient dans ses cheveux ébènes. Alors que je restais perdu dans mes pensées à regarder Cody, un bruit de porte se fit entendre.

Je dressai l'oreille. Des pas. Qui s'éloignaient. Ça venait de la chambre du patron j'en étais sûr - il venait de sortir ! Je me redressai dans mon lit, retenant ma respiration. Où allait-il ? Il ne sortait jamais la nuit sans nous prévenir. Et puis, j'étais certain qu'il n'allait pas aller coucher avec une diva, vu l'amour qu'il vouait à sa femme.

C'est étrange, alors, que ce fut à ce moment précis qu'un coup de poing mental me renversa l'estomac. Je crois, à y réfléchir avec du recul, que je compris à ce moment. Redoublant de prudence, je me levai d'un bond le plus silencieusement possible en caleçon, puis me postai devant la porte, la main pendue au-dessus de la poignée. Devais-je _vraiment_ aller jusqu'à suivre le boss ? Au moins, je saurais… Cette curiosité craintive me cisaillait. Ça ne pouvait être que _ça…_ D'un autre côté, s'il me repérait… Je frissonnai. Non, je ne pouvais pas, il allait exploser de rage dans les couloirs, et je ne me sentais pas d'attaque à endurer une crise comportementale à minuit alors que j'étais aux larges trois-quarts nus. Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent. _Et merde, j'y vais_ …

\- Ted ?

La voix de Cody me fit me retourner d'un coup comme un voleur dont la tactique d'esquive consista à brusquement cacher la porte derrière ses bras écartés. Je me rendis compte que mon cœur battait à la chamade. Le stress, le silence, et Cody qui m'avait interrompu. Il s'était redressé dans son lit et me regardait de ses deux grands yeux ronds et noirs comme des réglisses. Il n'était pas totalement réveillé, sa bouille semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de l'innocence de l'avant-Legacy. Il continua :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Tu pars ?

Puis, lorsque je lançai un regard à la porte, tentant de deviner de quel côté les pas s'étaient dirigés, il esquissa un demi-sourire :

\- Ah, tu aurais dû me le dire si t'avais rendez-vous avec une fille… Elle avait peut-être une meilleure amie avec qui j'aurais pu tenir la chandelle deux ou trois nuits…

L'air malin avait déjà remplacé l'innocence. Les paroles me blessèrent intimement aussitôt.

\- Eh, Cody ! M'insurgeai-je. J'aime Kristie, ok ? Tu sais _très bien_ que je n'irais pas la tromper pour un coup d'un…

\- Oui, oui… Coupa tout à coup Cody d'un air las en se retournant dans le lit et en amenant les couvertures jusqu'à ses oreilles. On a tous compris. C'est pas grave, t'as qu'à garder tes _petits secrets_ pour toi.

Le silence retomba dans la chambre. Le timbre de voix de Cody avait été étrangement agressif, tristement, et mes yeux se dirigèrent vers le col de la couverture d'un air penaud. C'est vrai que c'était ridicule de se lever la nuit pour espionner le chef. Eh, à cause de mon comportement stupide j'en arrivais même à me faire soupçonner de la chose dont _je le_ soupçonnais ! Je pinçai légèrement les lèvres en m'éloignant de la porte et en m'approchant de ce Cody bougon. Il demeura obstinément tourné vers le mur, même en m'entendant me mettre à genoux devant son lit. Pensif quant aux agissements d'Orton, je le regardai un peu, puis décidai de garder ça pour moi pour le moment. Cody était tellement pipelette, il risquait de se prendre une rouste si je me trompais. Ma main se posa sur le bout de la couverture qui recouvrait son épaule.

\- Eh Cody… Cody… _Coddles_ …

\- Arrête avec ce surnom _stupide_ Ted ! Houspilla-t-il. J'ai vingt-trois ans maintenant !

\- Ouais, et t'es toujours six centimètres plus petit que moi ! Raillai-je.

L'échange n'était rien de moins qu'habituel. Un ange passa jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne avec un air piqué au boss, sourcil levé et demi-sourire ravageur sur ses lèvres roses :

\- Tout le monde sait où j'ai mis ces six centimètres là…

Je souris de bon cœur de l'allusion avant d'agrandir mon sourire en répliquant :

\- Dans ton tour de fesses ?

En voyant sa mine perdre son sourire et se renfrogner je ris à gorge déployée, puis enchaînai aussitôt en adoucissant ma voix, soulagé qu'il ne m'en veuille pas à propos de ma presque-évasion :

\- Bon, bonne nuit. On ferait mieux de dormir, demain on se lève plus tôt pour faire une sortie dans Los Angeles l'après-midi.

Cody me regarda, la tête à moitié enfouie dans l'oreiller, puis hocha la tête sans un mot. Dans dix secondes top chrono il dormirait. Un léger sourire éclairé par la lune sur mon visage, et je me relevai pour me coucher dans mon lit.

Voilà.

Avant ça, toute ma vie avait été… limpide, parfaitement claire.

Et puis le doute que mon psychopathe de chef se tapait John Cena dans les vestiaires m'effleura.


	3. CM Punk's Kittens

(Couvre les chapitres 6-8 de Fire and Ice)

* * *

 ** _Vanilla Sex and Chocolate Love_**

 ** _Chapitre Deux : CM Punk's Kittens_**

 _Voilà. Avant ça, toute ma vie avait été… limpide, parfaitement claire._

 _Et puis le doute que mon psychopathe de chef se tapât John Cena dans les vestiaires m'effleura._

* * *

Ce doute était assez obsédant en soi. Je veux dire, c'était pas comme si le chef était _juste_ homo – ce qui était déjà un choc –, ou qu'il trompait _juste_ sa femme. C'était que là… J'étais juste en train de me demander si le chef ne trompait pas _sa femme_ (adorée, chérie, merveilleuse, magnifique… On avait eu droit à tout, et pourtant il n'était pas bavard)… pour une _relation homo_. Attendez, attendez… c'est pas fini… - Je m'imaginai au milieu d'un bar en train de raconter ça au roster de Monday Night Raw - Pour une relation homo avec… _John Cena_! Evidemment le Randy imaginaire venait me défigurer à ce moment-là. C'était complètement impossible, _get a life Teddy_ , comme me disait souvent Cody. Oui voilà, j'allais m'acheter une vie, ou au moins oublier ça. Après tout, ils se détestaient tous les deux, le boss et Cena. Je revécus rapidement la première fois que j'avais entendu parler du Champ. Ça avait été par le jeune Randy il y avait des années de ça, on n'avait été alors que des gosses.

\- _Eh Teddy, je t'ai pas raconté le meilleur… J'ai fait mon premier match hier. Ouais, avait-il rajouté en voyant mon air impressionné, enfin j'ai dû jobber contre ce John, là… Un assez bon catcheur, mais dans quelques mois je l'aurais dépassé. On a fait le pari tous les deux de savoir qui serait repéré le premier à quitter la fédé de développement pour aller à la WWE. Je vais l'ex-plo-ser, fais-moi confiance. Et même son joli p'tit cul ne le sauvera pas de…_

 _\- Son… quoi ?_

 _\- Façon de parler._

Ce qui m'avait apparu comme une phrase banale se révélait aujourd'hui comme un indice potentiel et je restai comme pétrifié un instant. Enfin tout ça pour dire que je psychotais comme Père devant la finale de Superball, et que ça m'aurait valu pas mal de problèmes si je n'avais pas eu Cody pour m'arrêter la veille au soir.

\- Ted ! Chuchota-t-il. T'es _malade_?

Et tout de suite.

Je m'arrêtai de nouveau comme le voleur que j'étais - décidément -, puis me retournai pour voir le jeune Rhodes avec sa valise et ses lunettes de soleil déjà sur le visage. Nous venions juste de sortir de notre chambre… Et c'était tellement tentant d'aller voir si le boss était rentré…

\- Faut qu'on sorte de là, reprit-il en s'avançant vers moi pour me prendre par le poignet, je te rappelle qu'il croit qu'on est à l'hôtel, s'il nous croise on est _morts_ , comment tu veux lui expliquer qu'on n'y est pas ?

En sentant l'irritation dans la voix de Cody, je répliquai avec un demi-sourire taquin :

\- Oh je sais pas, avec la vérité ? « Patron, Cody a utilisé l'argent de la chambre pour sa précommande de l'édition limitée d'une figurine de jeu vidéo… »

En imaginant la réaction du Legend Killer si ce scénario se produisait, Cody pâlit à vue d'œil.

\- Bon, bon, ok, admit-il, c'est _moi_ qui me ferais tuer, mais s'il te plaît Ted, amène-toi, sortons de là avant qu'il nous entende…

Je lançai un regard vers la porte fermée du boss, tentant de trouver une excuse plausible pour y entrer, puis détournai les yeux lorsque Cody lâcha précipitamment mon poignet qu'il avait toujours maintenu entre ses doigts. J'acquiesçai puis le suivis silencieusement. Je trouverai bien un moyen de soulager ma conscience à un autre moment.

* * *

L'après-midi à Los Angeles se révéla très agréable : Cody et moi avions pris à manger pour finir sur un banc à l'ombre devant la mer. Lunettes de soleil, shorts et marcels… Le top du _sexy_ on devait l'avouer, assortis à la température ambiante de l'été grimpant et aux shorts très mini des filles de Los Angeles. Nous ne nous mêlâmes pas aux autres catcheurs ; ils semblaient avoir… comment dire… hé hé, une certaine _rancœur_ à notre égard. Ou contre le boss. Quoi que contre nous aussi certainement, à bien y réfléchir, notai-je en voyant Cody rire bien haut du short de Santino. Bah… Pourquoi aurais-je changé de camp ? Le son du rire gouailleur de Cody n'était-il pas la preuve que tout cela n'était rien de moins qu'innocent ?

En descendant du bus qui nous ramena à l'arène où nous avions été jusqu'alors, je ne pensais déjà presque plus aux agissements bizarres du patron. Nous traversâmes les couloirs avec les autres du roster, nous rapprochant de la salle principale. Après tout, je devais avoir été parano, me disais-je. Comment pouvais-je rien _qu'imaginer_ que le boss couche avec Cena ? Je devais sérieusement penser à traîner avec moins d'hommes au boulot, ça me montait au cerveau. Ouais, le chef n'était pas de ce genre, il n'était –

Et c'est à ce moment bien précis, ce moment de rationalisation prudente et forcée, que, bien évidemment, CM Punk ouvrit en grand les portes de la salle et donna à tous les lutteurs une vue panoramique sur le ring. Vous connaissez l'histoire. J'aurais bien voulu la connaître en même temps que vous, ça m'aurait évité de cracher mon cœur par la gorge lorsqu'au travers des bras écartés de CM Punk je devinai un Cena entièrement nu sur le ring et mon propre mentor danser tout près la danse de la colère vêtu uniquement de son slip de combat.

Là, le doute n'était plus permis. N'est-ce pas ? Ca n'avait à ce stade plus rien à voir avec un esprit mal tourné.

Tout à coup, dans un même mouvement de panique Philip Brooks - CM Punk - s'arrêta et fit volte-face vers les catcheurs qui discutaient entre eux et produisaient un brouhaha assez important pour cacher les cris du boss.

\- Je donne des chats ! S'écria le lutteur à l'encontre des autres.

Un grand sourire ornait ses lèvres et il capta l'attention de l'assemblée par le grand signe de joie qu'il fit en écartant ses bras. C'était débile. Et ça cachait ce qu'il se passait dix mètres plus bas.

\- Ma chatte a eu une portée de petits la semaine dernière, continua-t-il à crier en s'assurant que tout le monde le regardait, et je dois trouver un foyer chaleureux à ces petites bestioles ! Des angoras ! Ils sont adorables !

Mon regard se projetait jusqu'au ring, paralysé par le choc. Un télescopage de mon cerveau avec le sang propulsé à mille mililitres seconde par ma poitrine me fit ouvrir la bouche d'un air hébété et me fit redouter aussitôt en voyant l'excuse et le regret des gestes de Cena qui essayait de rattraper le boss, oui, me fit redouter que quelqu'un n'apprenne et ne découvre ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

\- Tu penses que je pourrais aller lui en demander un…? Souffla Cody près de mon oreille.

\- Hein ?

Je le regardai avec un air d'incompréhension. Cody n'avait pas vu. Orton et Cena sur un ring, nus. C'était juste _là_ sous nos yeux. Bon sang, _ouvrez les yeux_. Mon coeur cognait fortement contre ma poitrine. Le visage soucieux de Cody, la demande dans ses yeux bleus, ses traits droits. Le patron. John Cena. Cody n'avait pas vu. Cody parlait de…

\- Un chaton, tu penses que…

Il parlait d'un chat.

\- Oh, oui ! Balbutiai-je dans une exclamation précipitée, de soulagement.

Et mon regard mouvant et instable entraîna celui de Cody qui souffla un air étonné entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut le Legend Killer ayant un début de crise comportementale.

\- Il a des ennuis ! M'écriai-je par désespoir avant de me précipiter vers le ring.

Cena – pantaloné – passa à côté du chef, le visage douloureux. Ses yeux étrangement doux s'abaissèrent aux mots inaudibles du boss. Qui explosait de rancœur. Dangereux. Orton repoussa Cody lorsqu'il l'atteignit, mauvais. Les autres arrivèrent. Bagarre générale. Maintenant, il fallait prouver sa loyauté sans poser de questions, sans remarquer que, loin derrière, il hissait de douleur, de colère et de déshonneur l'homme qui avait une relation avec un homme. Cette pensée me pinça le ventre.

* * *

\- Et dire que cette journée avait si bien commencé…

Je souris en entendant le faux soupir las de Cody, puis enlevai mon pull noir d'un geste fluide, révélant mon torse aux silencieux yeux bleus du lutteur, puis me mis à mon tour sur mon lit. Lui était sur sa couette, tourné vers moi.

\- Que veux-tu… Rétorquai-je avec un rire jaune, c'est notre quotidien.

\- C'est pas pour ça que c'est une belle journée.

\- Ah ?

Je haussai les sourcils avec un demi-sourire. Cody haussa les sourcils à son tour.

\- C'est pas des belles journées avec moi alors ? Finis-je.

Ricanement. Et il s'allongea en plaçant ses bras aux muscles ciselés derrière sa tête. Mes yeux tombèrent dessus un instant, notant la finesse de sa musculature, et donc, de son entraînement.

\- T'es ingrat, fils de Rhodes. Lançai-je en imitant sa position. Dire que je t'ai payé une glace.

Un souffle nasal amusé, peut-être un soupir. Cody éteignit la lumière en déclarant :

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Et j'eus beau tourner la tête, je ne vis pas son expression dans l'obscurité. Je souris un peu. Le silence se fit, me laissant me plonger dans mes pensées et faisant accélérer mon cœur au souvenir de ce que je venais de découvrir. Par Zeus… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce... ? Si j'étais franc, rien que la mécanique du sexe entre hommes me faisait frissonner. Est-ce que cela durait depuis longtemps entre eux, sans que personne ne le sache ? J'avais le pressentiment que non. Ça devait être récent, vu comme le boss n'arrivait pas à gérer. Vu à quel point il semblait déstabilisé. Nous étions rentrés à nos loges après la bagarre qui avait tourné en notre défaveur. « Un complot contre la Legacy. On est bien meilleur qu'eux ! » avait persifflé Cody entre ses dents, une main sur son épaule endolorie. En parlant de ça…

\- Ton épaule ?

\- Ca va Ted, au bout de huit fois je te dispense de me demander…

\- C'est juste que…

Ma voix s'éteignit doucement. Le scénario de la soirée qui occupait mon esprit continua. Le boss s'était engouffré dans sa chambre dès que nous étions arrivés, boitillant, furieux. La porte avait claqué brutalement. Et plus de nouvelles depuis. Nous avions entendu un fracas dingue toute la soirée, puisque nous avions le ô combien privilège d'avoir la chambre attenante à celle du patron, une porte nous séparant, ô joie en tant que larbins on pourrait aller lui passer tous ses petits caprices. Mais bon, c'était rare les moments où je me plaignais de ma vie. Orton nous avait tout appris. Et maintenant… Je repensais à la sensation éprouvée en voyant la mimique coupable dans les yeux baissés de Cena. Cette sensation… Elle me prenait au cœur…

Elle me prendrait au cœur plus tard, quand ce seraient mes propres yeux dans le miroir qui auraient cette expression.

\- T'as pas remarqué que le boss avait du mal à marcher tout à l'heure ? Demanda Cody, sa voix aux intonations d'homme coupant le silence avec douceur.

Il continua :

\- Il avait l'air crevé et épuisé. Eh Teddy, tu t'es pas demandé pourquoi Cena ne l'avait pas attaqué ? Avant qu'on arrive. Il partait. Le boss n'était pas en danger à vrai dire avant qu'on intervienne.

Ma respiration s'accéléra. Et si Cody était sur la piste ? Cette sensation que j'avais éprouvée plus tôt… Celle qui me disait de ne rien dire à personne sur ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Pourquoi ? C'était pourtant pas tellement la pétoche de la réaction du boss s'il apprenait que ça venait de moi…

\- Moi, poursuivit Cody, tu sais ce que je crois ? Je crois que Cenaze est tombé sur un truc qu'il n'aurait pas dû apprendre. Ted…

J'entendis la couverture bouger : Cody se tourner vers moi. Mes yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, et maintenant je pouvais distinguer nettement sa silhouette, et ses sourcils bruns. Un peu ses lèvres en relief et pincées. Je restai silencieux, curieux. Ma respiration s'était calmée lorsque j'avais vu qu'il s'était éloigné du sujet, et j'attendis la suite. Il tiqua un peu, et sa voix chuchota, teintée d'un rire jaune dont la raison m'était inconnue :

\- … Tu vas me prendre pour un dingue, mais je crois que le boss se tape quelqu'un.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Répliquai-je aussitôt avec un sourire et un peu trop de zèle. C'est n'importe quoi.

Je me rendis compte trop tard que mes paroles avaient sonné faux, une mélodie creuse d'instruments sans âme. J'esquissai une mimique fautive cachée par l'ombre de la nuit. Pendant une seconde, je me mis à espérer que Cody n'ait rien compris, mais le tranchant de sa voix brisa ma chair et mes pensées comme si les paroles m'eurent été adressées :

\- … Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai pas l'impression que ce soit le seul qui se tape quelqu'un d'autre que sa femme ici.

Cody se retourna. Il avait amené sa couette au-dessus de sa tête dans son mouvement, et j'eus tout le loisir de garder des yeux écarquillés et un visage ébahi pendant de longues minutes. « Hein ? » mimai-je de mes lèvres en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. Un « _what the hell_. » fut lancé de la même manière, car Cody ne répondit plus à aucune de mes questions.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le cri numéro vingt-trois fut lancé :

\- Cody ! CODY ! - Aïe, _putain_ de - CODY !

\- Il ne pourrait pas juste _frapper à la porte_? Murmura ce dernier d'une voix étouffée et enrouée de sommeil.

Il se releva dans son lit et frotta d'une main son œil bleu entrouvert. L'autre était clos aussi, et le drap avait été poussé jusqu'à ses cuisses, si bien que l'érection matinale qui se dessinait d'un naturel obligeant sur son caleçon m'apparut et tout son ensemble lorsque j'ouvris des yeux alertes. Me prenez pas pour un pervers, je suis un homme, j'avais eu le même problème en me réveillant vingt minutes avant, donc c'était vraiment pas le genre de choses qui allaient m'obséder. Mes yeux remontèrent jusqu'à Cody et, sans un mot, je me levai, proposant au jeune mec d'y aller à sa place - il n'aurait qu'à se rendormir jusqu'à ce que je vienne le réveiller.

Ronflement.

\- " _Merci frère, t'es un vrai pote on peut compter sur toi"_. Traduisis-je d'une voix de fillette en ouvrant la porte communicante qui menait à celle du chef. " _Tu es teeellement gentil Teddy_ … _Et en plus tu ne trompes pas ta" -_

\- Ça me fait un mal de chien. Tu peux me mettre de la crème, je ne peux plus bouger.

J'acquiesçai en souriant sans regarder le boss, puis attrapai le pot et m'assis à côté de lui. Lorsque je dus étaler la crème sur ses jambes étendues, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer les énormes hématomes qui couvraient l'intérieur de ses cuisses et je retins tout bruit de surprise, me doutant que ce dernier serait mal venu, et, qu'au vu de la crainte farouche qui le saisirait à ce moment en pensant que je serais en train de deviner ce dont j'avais _déjà_ la preuve… il me porterait un RKO. Sur le rebord de sa table de chevet même, s'il voulait me punir sévèrement. Ne pas faire de gestes brusques Ted. _Ta survie en_ \- Le boss sursauta légèrement lorsque mes mains massèrent plus lentement ses cuisses pour faire pénétrer la crème, et je relevai les yeux vers son visage par réflexe. En une seconde, j'eus le temps d'être pétrifié sur place par tout le désir et la rage qui fusaient des paupières étroitement closes d'Orton, et de ses lèvres pincées dans une mimique honteuse. Cette colère, que j'avais par instinct attribué à une maladresse de ma part, m'apparut plutôt comme l'effet que Cena provoquait chez lui, et je saisis l'opportunité qui s'offrait à moi pour aborder le sujet :

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Demandai-je d'une voix calme.

J'avais reporté mes yeux sur son corps pour ne pas qu'il voie un quelconque jugement dans ma proposition. S'il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, j'étais là. Avant de m'intéresser au fait qu'il était infidèle à ses vœux de mariage – quand j'y étais moi tellement fidèle, d'où ce sentiment d'offense aux insinuations de Cody –, je devais avant tout être là pour le boss en tant qu'ami. Il rétorqua d'un air mauvais :

\- Je ne pensais pas à toi, idiot !

Je retins un sourire. Ouais, il ne manquerait plus que ça.

\- Je le sais. Me contentai-je de répondre en m'attaquant maintenant à son torse bleui, gris, jaune, rouge, bien moins qu'hier mais tout de même impressionnant.

Nom de nom, Cena devait être une bête au lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Cena ? Continuai-je, franc.

\- Ca ne te regarde absolument pas.

Bingo. Je roulai des yeux railleurs vers lui. Il s'aperçut aussitôt qu'il venait de se vendre et, dans une technique très _Viper_ , il plaça ses mains derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux pour échapper à mon regard.

\- Je suis le seul à l'avoir remarqué, ne t'inquiète pas. Précisai-je pour devancer ses craintes. J'ai bien vu que tu étais bizarre dès qu'il passait, je dirais presque fasciné mais j'ai trop peur que tu me fasses passer par la fenêtre.

Un ricanement d'approbation sortit de la gorge du chef. Il souleva une paupière et me fis un signe de tête pour que je continue mon travail. Je me permis un sourire en voyant combien les circonstances ne changeaient pas _Orton_ : il ne crachait rien, gardait sa fierté d'aristocrate. Il était comme ça depuis quelques années… Ca n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Je l'entendis soupirer profondément, réfléchissant sans doute :

\- Vas-y. Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Après tout… Je pouvais tenter ma chance, il n'avait pas encore fondu de boulon à l'idée que je savais. Un, deux, trois…

\- Tu as couché avec lui ?

Un instinct primaire m'ordonna de fuir pour échapper à la mort, mais je me contraignis à rester immobile. Je mis à profit ma grande expérience dans le domaine du regard assassin en détaillant le visage et les yeux du chef. Sa moue surprise et la brusque accélération de son cœur sous mes doigts m'encouragèrent à continuer et expliquer :

\- Je l'ai su dès que je vous ai vu dans le couloir. Il y avait beaucoup de tension entre vous deux, et je sentais que l'un de vous allait sauter sur l'autre. Puis, je me suis approché le plus près de toi possible et j'ai vu qu'il était fou de rage.

Je marquai une pause une seconde pour jauger le taux de satisfaction involontaire qu'il laissait apercevoir. Puis, je jetai un coup d'œil à sa hanche. Ouh, gourmand le catcheur.

\- Et, en même temps, je suis en train de masser un suçon que tu n'avais pas avant-hier, alors heureusement que j'ai dit à Cody que je venais à sa place.

Il suivit mes paroles du regard sous mon sourire en coin. Bon, j'étais venu à la place de Cody surtout parce que franchement, avec son tact de cachalot il se serait retrouvé avec la marque des semelles de Randy dans son beau visage jusqu'au Wrestlemania d'après. J'étais plus costaud que lui après tout. Et ça l'aurait conforté dans son idée que Randy trompait Samantha avec quelqu'un.

\- Fou de rage ? Releva-t-il alors, avec une voix des plus intéressée.

\- Oh oui, répondis-je avec intensité en me souvenant de l'impression écrasante que j'avais ressentie, et qui m'avait troublée, je crois que je venais de casser ses projets de t'emmener dans la salle la plus proche pour…

\- Stop.

Un regard hautain me ramena à ma place et je m'empressai de continuer le massage, ne voyant pas au bout d'une minute combien le visage de Randy s'était assombri. En vue périphérique, je l'aperçus secouer énergiquement la tête avec irritation, et j'affirmai alors, pour l'apaiser :

\- Tu n'es pas gay. Tu n'es pas gay, sinon, te connaissant, tu te serais déjà enflammé quand j'ai caressé ton torse. C'était juste à un moment où il ne fallait pas.

J'essayais de représenter la voix la plus raisonnable du merdier dans lequel il s'était fourré, puisqu'il semblait être totalement repentant de ses actes. Je ne m'expliquais pas pourquoi c'était arrivé, mais c'était arrivé.

\- Trois. Rectifia-t-il.

Hein ?

\- Trois moments, enfin deux.

Oh. Je me forçai à reprendre mon massage, mais ne pus empêcher de réfléchir. _Trois fois_! Ce n'était plus de l'ordre du hasard… Ou de… je sais pas… une _poussée d'hormones_ … Pour le faire _trois fois_ avec un autre mec, il faut vraiment, _vraiment_ avoir apprécié les deux premières. Et puis, le Legend Killer sait se défendre, même contre Cena. Par contre, notai-je sans grande surprise, ça ne me dérangeait toujours pas de toucher le chef alors que je savais ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qui ne serait pas le cas de Cody à ma place, pensai-je furtivement.

\- … Et je le hais ! S'écria-t-il soudain entre ses dents. C'est un vrai connard ! On dirait pas comme ça… Ah oui, il est _gentil_ Cena, il est _beau_ , c'est le héros de la nation !

\- Il est… « beau » ? Relevai-je, non sans un souvenir nostalgique de ses premières paroles envers John Cena il y avait des années de cela.

\- Oui !

Puis, se martelant la tête contre l'oreiller :

\- NON ! C'est un enculé de première qui me prend pour sa petite femme fragile. J'ai déjà une femme… Dit-t-il, cassant le rythme de ses paroles pour les imprégner de culpabilité, et une fille.

Un soupir. Mes mains restèrent posées sur son torse des secondes tandis que j'observais la lutte naissante de ce qui mutilerait la vie de Randy des semaines plus tard. Il contracta sa mâchoire.

\- C'est bon pour la crème. Déclara-t-il. Si tu parles de ça à Cody…

\- T'inquiète, m'empressai-je de répondre, tant par peur de la menace que de l'absurdité du propos, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Son visage inhumain devint soupçonneux en voyant mes yeux déjà pétiller de malice et ma voix devenir hilare alors que je me relevais pour reculer lentement.

\- Ça fait quoi de se faire…

Je protégeai mon visage de mon bras juste à temps pour éviter la lampe de chevet qu'Orton venait de me balancer avec hargne en pleine figure. Il tenta de se relever mais tiqua horriblement en sentant la probable douleur qu'il devait ressentir à un endroit non-explicitable dans un texte de ce nom, et c'est hilare que je sortis en trombe de la chambre. Après l'avoir regardé à la dérobée, avec cette crainte, cette admiration qu'il provoquait chez moi.

\- Alors ?

Je repris mon souffle en étouffant quelques rires, rouge et à moitié dessapé par ma brusque sortie de la chambre d'un Randy au bord de l'apoplexie par humiliation. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour regarder Cody et défaire mon grand sourire. Je ne fis pas de suite attention à ce regard froid qu'il me lançait, ni au sérieux mortuaire de son visage, qui, avouons-le, devait rendre folles les filles.

\- Alors quoi ? Demandai-je bêtement en me dirigeant l'air de rien vers ma valise pour la préparer.

Dans l'après-midi, nous retournions chacun dans nos familles pour le week-end. Ma petite femme m'attendait à la maison, et mon cœur se gonflait à cette pensée.

\- Ça avait l'air d'être marrant à l'intérieur…

Hein ? Je fronçai les sourcils en sentant la présence de Cody derrière moi, immobile. Si j'avais tenté de l'ignorer, c'était pour l'éloigner du secret que je partageais maintenant avec Randy. Mais apparemment on ne devait pas être sur la même longueur d'ondes, je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que me reprochait Cody. Je me relevai soudain, et me tournai pour lui faire face. Nous nous retrouvâmes alors très proches vu que j'étais acculé contre mon lit, et je dus baisser les yeux pour entrer en contact avec les siens. Il ne recula pas, et je vis dans sa frimousse froncée quelque chose d'inédit qui me retourna l'estomac de surprise.

\- Tu es jaloux ? Demandai-je, un air taquin dans la voix.

Un grand sourire se peignit sur mon visage lorsque Cody se renfrogna et plissa par la même le nez en fronçant ses lèvres. Non… Pas possible ! Cody était jaloux de ma complicité avec le chef… Je ris intérieurement. Il feignit un air dégoûté qui ne marcha pas avec moi, me jaugea du visage au torse, puis répliqua avec fierté et une sorte d'écœurement à prononcer le mot :

\- Je ne suis pas « _jaloux_ »…

\- Bon alors, fis-je doucement avec un air de vainqueur et des yeux pétillants, ça ne te pose pas de problème ce qu'il se passe avec _Randy_ …

En voyant la mine une seconde choquée de Cody à la mention du prénom du chef, je me félicitai et me détournai pour gagner la salle de bain. En profitant pour mordre ma lèvre et retenir un pouffement. Cody resta coi plusieurs heures, passant de l'hébétement au choc, du choc à quelque chose d'un peu moins compréhensible, et plus agressif. C'était plutôt, comment je pourrais dire ça ? « Mignon » ? Être jaloux que son ami ait de la complicité avec un autre ami… Je pouffai sous cape.

\- … Oui, j'arrive, là, oui tout de suite chérie, je suis devant la maison ! Je sais, « pas de portable au volant », ouvre le garage s'il te plaît…

Je raccrochai, rentrai la voiture au garage, pris mon sac, embrassai Kristen, lui fis l'amour sur le canapé.

Cette fin de semaine avait été pour le moins mouvementée. J'avais toujours les images successives de Cena nu et du suçon sur la hanche de Randy, c'était assez… perturbant, comme pensées. Pas dans le sens « Oh, et si je devenais homo ? » hein, dans le sens… traumatisant. _Pourquoi_ cela était-il tout simplement arrivé ? Est-ce que ça durerait entre eux ? Avaient-ils eu des attractions envers des hommes par le passé ? Plus tard dans la soirée, quand avec ma femme nous étions au lit à nous câliner, je reçus un message anodin de Cody.

\- Encore lui… Soupira Kristen avec une pointe d'amusement.

\- Toujours. Répondis-je, demi-sourire aux lèvres et pianotant une réponse sur mon portable.

\- Je vais finir par croire que c'est avec lui que tu es marié !

Je souris de bon cœur en reposant mon portable. La brève pensée de nos aux revoir après son silence comique me revint.

 _\- Allez Codes, à lundi !_

 _J'avais attiré à moi l'homme sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, une main portant mon sac, une dans son dos. Sa bouche bavarde plaquée contre mon épaule, comme ça il ne râlerait pas du surnom, avais-je souri. Il était resté rigide et silencieux._

 _\- Roh allez ! Cody ! M'étais-je exclamé en baissant les yeux._

 _J'avais tenté de le regarder, mais il m'avait soudainement repoussé sans me laisser l'occasion de voir son visage._

 _\- Me touche pas, sale_ pédé…

 _\- Je te demande pardon ? Cody ! Attends ! Att - Merde._

 _J'avais sorti de ma poche mon portable qui s'était mis à sonner. Mes yeux avaient fait le va-et-vient entre l'appareil et mon ami, jusqu'à ce que j'avais décidé de stopper ma progression pour me concentrer sur mon hébétude. C'était une insulte inhabituelle chez Cody, il l'utilisait seulement pour insulter des personnes_ réellement _homosexuelles qu'il n'appréciait pas. Il devait vraiment être furax, pour ne pas m'avoir rendu mon accolade et avoir essayé de me faire mal en me repoussant. J'arrangerai ça lundi matin, m'étais-je dis en haussant les épaules._

\- C'est vrai que si c'était légal… Commençai-je avec un soupir amusé vers elle, je serais sûrement marié à vous deux…

Kristen laissa échapper un rire. Combien cette idée était-elle ridicule !

Ridicule…


	4. The Chavo-Hornswoggle Scale of Things

**Notes d'avant-chapitre** : Je suis stupidement heureuse de revoir certains d'entre vous après ces deux années ensemble il y a plus de cinq ans maintenant, et je suis très reconnaissante et débordante d'affection envers les personnes assez gentilles pour me laisser un petit message sur leurs impressions à chaque chapitre par review ou message sur les différents réseaux sociaux ! Seule ma procrastination chronique m'empêche de vous répondre immédiatement, mais j'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à le faire et cela ne devrait pas vous empêcher de lire la suite, donc je vais plutôt continuer à publier et vous bombarder de mon amour dès que je le peux !

Les passages en italiques sont évidemment des flash-backs, ainsi que la convention fanfictionnienne le veut. Est-ce assez clair dans la narration ? (Je préfère AO3)

Si on me demande mon avis littéraire sur cette histoire, et si jamais vous éprouviez des doutes, sachez que je vous la recommande officiellement à partir du chapitre 6. (Seigneur, que va-t-il s'y passer ? Qui va-t-elle nous tuer ? SURPRISE !)

Je plaisante. Sûrement

* * *

(Couvre les chapitres 9-12 de Fire and Ice)

* * *

 **Vanilla Sex and Chocolate Love**

 **Chapitre Trois : The Chavo-Hornswoggle Scale of Things**

 _\- C'est vrai que si c'était légal… Commençai-je avec un soupir amusé, je serais sûrement marié à vous deux…_

 _Kristen laissa échapper un rire. Combien cette idée était-elle ridicule !_

 _Ridicule…_

Je ne trouvai pas le reste de la Legacy immédiatement le lundi soir qui suivit. Et bien sûr, ça tombait plutôt mal, pour les raisons que vous savez : Cody ne m'avait pas reparlé du week-end, ce qui n'était pas étonnant outre mesure vu qu'il savait très bien que je ne gardais pas mon portable en continu sur moi lorsque j'étais avec Kristen. Mais j'avais escompté arriver assez tôt pour pouvoir mettre fin à ma blague… foireuse, de toute évidence.

\- Eh, toi, hélai-je à la hâte, tu n'as pas vu Cody Rhodes et Randy Orton ?

\- Mr Orton vient de partir vers la salle principale, Mr DiBiase.

Rester dans mon personnage, rester un membre respecté de la Legacy, me répétai-je difficilement.

J'esquissai tout de même un bref sourire chaleureux avant de tourner les talons pour me diriger vers l'endroit indiqué. Randal n'en saurait rien. Alors, traversant un long couloir, je laissai mes pensées vagabonder. C'était fou le nombre de choses auxquelles je pensais depuis la semaine dernière, n'est-ce pas ? Quand le boss m'avait appelé ce week-end, feulant comme un tigre blessé, je n'avais pu empêcher la petite voix de dire « Il a une relation avec Cena ! Il a une relation avec Cena ! ». C'était incompréhensible. Encore une fois, ne pensez pas que j'ai un problème avec l'homosexualité. Mais, enfin allez quoi, c'est _Randy Orton_! Et _John Cena_! Ça ne tient pas la route ! C'est _drôle_ de les imaginer glousser d'amour l'un pour l'autre, non ?

\- Un coup des hormones, y'a que ça… Murmurai-je en fronçant les sourcils sous la réflexion.

Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que ça continuait entre eux ? Le chef avait l'air… il avait l'air tellement furieux d'infliger ça à sa famille… Est-ce que Cena le menaçait ? Oh ! Un chantage sexuel ! Avec les deux gabarits qu'ils étaient, l'idée que ça ferait « sérieux un bon film porno gay » me vint à l'esprit, et je la chassais avec un sourire. Pas le genre de Cena. Tout ça me dépassait, j'avais déjà le sentiment d'être submergé, noyé dans le Pacifique de leur désir colérique qui m'apparaissait aussi obscur que la raison de la feud entre Chavo et Hornswoggle.

Après, il y avait Cody. Qui pensait savoir que le chef trompait Sam avec quelqu'un. Et aussi que _je_ trompais ma femme avec quelqu'un ! Puis qui était jaloux du fait que je sois un peu plus que larbin pour ledit chef. Il y avait de quoi rire. De quoi es-tu jaloux, Codes ? Que le chef et moi on devienne bestahs, et championnes par équipe ? Haha, elle est bonne ! Plus sérieusement, il aurait dû savoir que c'était lui mon coéquipier depuis le temps… Et qu'est-ce que _c'était_ que cette histoire de tromper Kristen ?

L'annonce au micro me fit sursauter quand je reconnus la voix du patron :

\- Salle 113, Cena. Maintenant.

Woh, woh, woh ! Pause ! C'est quoi ce coming-out ? Instinctivement, je m'élançai pour essayer de voir ce qu'il se passait. J'atteignis la grande salle trop tard : les deux lascars avaient de toute évidence déjà disparu. Des catcheurs se concertaient pour parler à voix basse de ce qu'il venait de se passer - Cena avait apparemment suivi Orton sans un mot. Je récoltai des informations l'air de rien au gré de mes déambulations, jusqu'à apercevoir Cody au bout de la salle. Il était assis au premier rang des ringsides, les jambes étendues contre la rembarde, téléphone à la main. Je m'immobilisai. Mes yeux concentrèrent leur attention sur sa mine fatiguée et renfrognée. J'allais me remettre à marcher lorsqu'il leva soudainement les yeux pour regarder autour de lui. Son regard tomba sur moi. Une longue seconde passa ainsi avant qu'il n'attrape hargneusement son sac de sport et ne se lève pour partir dans la direction des backstages sans un mot. Oh, _come on,_ Codes ! Il pouvait être une de ces râleuses des fois ! Je le rattrapai en quelques enjambées.

\- Hey, Cody ! Mais attends, enfin ! Pourquoi tu m'ignores ? Tu es toujours jalou-

\- Je ne suis _pas_ jaloux ! Grigna-t-il entre ses dents serrées, les yeux fixés vers le bout du couloir devant nous - il avait l'air d'un lionceau tentant de rugir, des fois.

Pour filer la métaphore, j'adoptais la technique de la maman lionne et marchai à son côté en ne perdant pas une miette de ses expressions. Je continuai d'une voix plus posée :

\- Cody, on peut parler ? J'ai attendu tout le week-end pour t'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé !

D'abord, en entendant le début de ma phrase, il avait tourné son visage vers moi, montrant des airs indéchiffrables qu'un côtoiement avec le boss lui avait prodigué, avant de redevenir agacé une fois que j'eus fini. Le ton sur lequel il répondit trancha l'air, sec, agressivement :

\- Nan merci, ça va aller. Ne sois pas trop explicite. J'ai pas envie d'imaginer les détails.

Il s'arrêta d'un coup au milieu des backstages, derrière les écrans géants de la salle. Je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension, ce qui l'incita à finir d'un air qui mêla l'amertume, le dédain et quelque chose de plus…

\- C'est pas comme si t'avais voulu me mettre dans la confidence de toute façon…

Ce sur quoi j'entrouvris la bouche pour accessoiriser mon froncement de sourcils. Dans la confidence de _quoi_? Le temps s'écoula de façon embarrassante tandis que les membres du staff se pressaient dans notre périphérie afin de préparer le show. Le bruit, précipité, diffus, couvrait heureusement notre conversation. J'avançai les mains et les utilisai inconsciemment pour clarifier d'une voix calme que je me forçai à être claire :

\- Cody… Ecoute, n'accorde pas trop d'importance à tout ça, d'accord ? J'veux dire - Je souris, il fallait que je la sorte, je la trouvais trop bonne -, t'as peur de quoi, que le boss et moi on devienne les prochaines championnes par équipe, hein ?

Seule la gêne se devina sur les traits de Cody lorsqu'il détourna un peu la tête par saccades avortées.

\- Bon, ok, OK… Continuai-je en rejetant la tête en arrière, c'est vrai que... depuis vendredi... le boss me traite avec plus de considération…

La suite des événements rendit cet instant précis à la croisée du cocasse et de l'incommensurablement gênant.

\- Cody ! _TED_ ! Ramenez vos culs de pétasses ici avant que je ne les botte !

 _Avec plus de considération_ , rmm. Je regardai Cody une seconde. Cody m'en regarda une autre sans faire de commentaire. Je décidai de ne pas commenter le fait que j'avais l'air de passer pour la minette moche du film qui rêve de fréquenter la cheerleader la plus populaire du lycée. Il ne commenta pas non plus. Plutôt, nous nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement pour faire face au boss qui arrivait à la volée.

Je le détaillai avant qu'il ne parle. A ma surprise, il avait l'air… inexplicablement satisfait de lui-même : ses traits sculptés exultaient la suffisance et le pouvoir, presque assez pour éclipser l'habituelle aura de chaos qui l'entourait : il paraissait plus calme dans son apparent contrôle de la situation. Ensuite, je me fis la remarque de la tenue qu'il portait : chemise noire à manches longues, jean étroit et montre en or - tout cela agrémenté d'un parfum bien mâle -, mais ne l'agrémentai d'aucune réflexion. Allez juste une : il emmène Cena dans un resto français après ou… ?

\- Je veux, commença-t-il avec un pétillement dans les yeux et une voix des plus calmes, diaboliquement, que vous empêchiez Cena de se ramener sur le ring quand j'y serai.

Cody hocha la tête tandis que je restai immobile à partager un regard avec le boss. Il se redressa de toute sa superbe, refusant d'y répondre, puis nous dépassa pour rejoindre l'entrée des catcheurs lorsque son thème d'entrée retentit sous l'explosion des huées des fans.

\- _Qu'est-ce que vous attendez_?!

Nous sursautâmes d'un même bond avant de courir nous placer. Cody s'assit ; ne parla pas. Fait assez rare pour être noté. La salle finit de se remplir et RAW par débuter.

\- Ce soir, j'ai un match contre…

\- …le champion du monde poids lourd… Finis-je d'une voix distordue et lente pour imiter le boss, espérant faire sourire Cody.

Mais toute son attention était tournée vers un point mobile, et le mode prédateur s'activa dans son jeune corps. Je me retournai. John Cena. Qui fusait d'un air déterminé vers l'entrée des catcheurs. Un même sourire souleva nos lèvres à Cody et à moi. Nous nous abaissâmes dans l'ombre…

\- Maintenant. Chuchotai-je.

Et la puissance de nos jambes fit le reste pour lui bondir dessus juste un mètre avant qu'il ne soit visible aux fans. Sous la force de notre élan, nous roulâmes tous les trois à terre tandis que le boss continuait à interpeller Cena sous tous les procédés connus, haletant au passage dans le micro. Je n'eus pas le temps de noter autre chose que l'entièreté de la puissance brute de l'ancien Marine se déploya et je tentai tant bien que mal de me saisir d'un de ses bras aux muscles bandés avec Cody pour retenir sa progression. Nom d'un golden retriever, la force de cet homme ! Il lui avait fait _quoi_ Orton pour le mettre dans cet état ? Cody peinait à le retenir, et je fis de mon mieux pour le ramener en arrière en haletant, sarcastique :

\- Monsieur Orton a expressément demandé à ce que tu ne débarques pas comme un hystérique.

Ma phrase eut pour effet de le calmer un peu le temps d'un regard confus, et la vue de son visage me frappa à l'estomac sans que je ne le lui dévoile. Le céruléen de ses yeux dansait d'un désir tyrannique, dément, et il ne pouvait empêcher la contraction de l'ensemble des muscles de son corps pour avancer vers _Randy_. Ce qu'il se passait entre eux… C'était... quelque chose de complètement fou…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bon sang ? S'exclama Cody qui semblait aussi perplexe qu'effrayé.

\- _Lâchez-moi_ ! Tonna l'intéressé.

Ses yeux s'étaient reportés vers le ring, et il se figea. Animal prêt à l'attaque. Il ne fallait pas qu'il passe ! Dans un mouvement stratégique désespéré, je remontai mes doigts le long de son bras en profitant de sa distraction pour demander avec fermeté dans son oreille, et une pointe de secret précipité :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire une fois là-bas ? Réfléchis !

Une seconde le temps qu'il prenne la mesure de mes paroles et… il s'immobilisa avec une moue surprise - mais concentrée. « Tu _sais_ ? Tu es le seul ? » semblai-je lire dans son regard. Il tourna légèrement ses yeux vers Cody qui s'approchait de moi…

\- Ted, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La voix était suspicieuse, mais je me contentai de lui barrer gentiment la route. Ca y était, je _lui_ parlais.

\- Repose-toi, me contentai-je de dire. Nous n'aurons aucune pitié si tu tournes mal pendant le combat.

Lorsqu'il fit demi-tour, je crus voir la mine la plus stupéfiée de l'Histoire de l'humanité sur le visage de Cody. Il me dévisagea sans arriver à parler. « Tu as de l'influence sur John Cena ! » Je fis signe de souffler sur mes ongles en signe de pouvoir, puis me dirigeai vers les backstages en bombant le torse :

\- Eh oui, tout le monde n'a pas le charisme d'un _Million Dollar Son…_

\- Non mais, sérieux, il s'est passé quoi ? _Pourquoi_ est-ce qu'il t'a écouté ? Ted ! _TED_ !

Je souris doucement.

* * *

Il y avait aussi les moments où tout partait de travers. Les moments où la maladie du boss devenait si acerbe et pourrie jusqu'à l'âme que j'avais des accès de colère que je gardais pour moi. C'était très rare, et ça ne durait pas… Mais - je ne sais pas. Peut-être que c'était le fait d'avoir grandi avec Cody, je veux dire… _Avec_ lui, dans notre groupe de trois j'avais été celui qui le défendait et se mettait en équipe avec lui quand gamins nous faisions du catch illicite dans nos jardins. Peut-être que c'est ça qui fait que je me mets toujours entre les deux. Même aujourd'hui, c'est toujours un jeu… Sauf qu'il y a longtemps maintenant que Randy Orton n'est plus capable de jouer…

Je passai mes yeux sur le corps douloureux et presque-nu de Cody, réfléchissant en silence à toute la conversation qui venait de précéder. Lorsque, interrompant cette tendue quiétude, le boss ouvrit la porte pour entrer dans notre loge sans un mot d'abord, je crus revoir le jeune Randy de l'OVW passer la porte des vestiaires…

 _\- Eh Ted ! T'es au courant ?_

 _\- Tout le monde l'est._

 _C'était une troisième voix derrière nous qui s'était élevée, taquine, et grave. Randy sourit avant même de relever les yeux, reconnaissant par cœur la voix du jeune John, et lui rendit sa poignée de main qui se transforma en accolade lorsque celui-ci s'approcha pour le féliciter._

 _\- Bravo pour ton emploi à la WWE, mec ! Avait-il continué. Et avant moi, t'avais pas menti ! Viens, c'est ma tournée, on remet la soirée d'hier soir avant de nous séparer !_

 _\- Pars devant, John… Je te rejoins, je dois parler à un bon ami à moi…_

Orton s'assit sur le canapé où était étendu Cody, sans un mot d'abord. Nulle trace d'une colère vindicative contre Rhodes qui s'était aussitôt inquiété de son entrée. Il faut dire que sur le ring tout à l'heure… Lorsque Cody - Lorsqu'il s'était mis à sprinter vers le ring où Cena avait été étendu et venait d'être défait par le boss... Codes avait saisi une chaise au passage… _Non_ ! Pas ça.

« _CODY !_ »

D'instinct, je m'étais jeté sur le patron en voyant ses yeux s'exorbiter de rage. Ne pas nous trahir. Ne rien révéler de la peur soutenant l'adrénaline. Il s'était démené comme un diable, comme si j'étais celui qui allait l'empêcher de sauver Cena de la mort, comme s'il devait _tuer Cody_ pour oser brandir une chaise au-dessus d'un John qui protégeait son visage d'une main en dernier recours… « _NON ! CODY !_ »

Mais Orton m'avait échappé d'un coup de coude. Je revis son corps partir avec la fureur du tonnerre et plonger sur Cody pour le couper en deux. Puis. L'énorme gifle qu'il lui avait administrée pour avoir _osé_ penser à blesser John. Cody était tombé sous l'impact, et j'avais réagi de la façon la plus professionnelle qui soit - ignorant, me promettant de réparer les dégâts plus tard.

Sauf que, lorsqu'enfin « plus tard » était venu, il y a quelques minutes, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à notre conversation avec Cody, juste avant qu'il ne se fasse frapper sur le ring par le boss.

\- Allez Cody, je m'excuse pour vendredi. Avais-je fait, puis, riant : On est toujours potes, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sois plus proche du chef maintenant ?

\- La Legacy on l'a fait à _trois_! Avait-il rétorqué avec un petit air colérique. C'est notre truc à tous les trois ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi dans ce groupe si le boss et toi vous n'arrêtez pas de vous… _bécoter_?

J'avais écarquillé les yeux. Puis précipitamment jeté un oeil alentour par peur que quelqu'un n'ait entendu, avant d'attirer Cody dans un coin plus à l'écart.

\- De nous _quoi_?

L'incompréhension avait dû se lire sur mon visage, agrémentée du choc de la révélation céleste, car les traits de Cody s'étaient brouillés à leur tour dans une confusion méfiante et il avait entrouvert les lèvres pour les refermer aussitôt.

\- Vous… Vous ne… Avait-t-il bafouillé en tentant de mimer un geste obscène de ces mains pour remplacer les mots.

Oh.

 _Oh._ J'avais voulu bredouiller une réponse négative en piquant un fard de dieu, mais m'étais interrompu en plein milieu d'une brusque impression, étrange, au goût méconnu, au moment même où notre entrée sur le ring avait retenti. Trop embarrassé pour ne pas saisir l'échappatoire, Cody n'avait pas perdu une seconde, et avait couru vers le ring.

 _Il pense que je couche avec le boss… !_

Bien trop d'événements étaient survenus aujourd'hui, soupirai-je. Je n'avais même eu pas le temps de les analyser correctement que nous avions été confinés dans notre loge après être intervenus dans le match. Avant qu'Orton ne nous rejoigne, j'avais alors dévisagé Cody d'un regard empreint de doute que j'alternai avec des coups d'œil précis vers sa hanche sur laquelle j'avais appliqué une crème pour soulager son futur hématome.

 _-_ Argh, vu comment j'ai mal, je suis sûr qu'il me l'a _au moins_ fracturée ! Avait-il gémi en se tenant la joue qu'il avait détourné pour échapper à la lourdeur de mon attention.

J'avais souri. Le silence s'était rétabli malgré les efforts du jeune lutteur qui, de toute évidence, voulait éviter de me laisser le temps de penser à notre dernière conversation. Dommage, j'étais plutôt le genre de type à penser outrageusement aux trucs étranges et comiques.

\- Alors comme ça… tu croyais que le boss et moi, on…

Je n'avais pu me résoudre à dire le mot - pris d'une gêne naissante, sans doute explicable par le fait que j'avais actuellement été en train de tripoter mon meilleur ami qui pensait que je me faisais passer à la casserole par notre supérieur. C'était pour _ça_ qu'il m'avait traité de « pédé », réalisai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. L'insulte avait été littérale. Un large sourire envahit mon visage quand je vis Cody pincer les lèvres et essayer d'échapper à cet entretien sans bouger du sofa.

\- Et c'est _ça_ qui t'a fait bouder tout le week-end ? Demandai-je avec ahurissement. T'es vraiment un homophobe de base, Codes.

\- Ça n'a carrément rien à voir. Répondit-il aussitôt, presque trop vite. C'est juste…

Mes yeux s'adoucirent pour l'encourager lorsqu'il finit par me regarder. Il fronça légèrement ses sourcils noir ébène, un peu, l'air de réfléchir ou de mordre sa langue.

\- Oui ? Fis-je en faisant mine de reporter mon attention sur son bassin.

\- Oh rien, laisse tomber, okay, Ted ? J'ai juste cru que tu fricotais avec _un mec_ , sans même m'en avoir parlé, que c'était le _boss_ et qu'en plus je n'étais plus son préféré et que _tu m'oubliais,_ ce qui sont les deux parties les plus graves si on me demande mon avis.

La vitesse de sa tirade n'avait eu d'égale que l'irritation sarcastique de sa voix. Mais même si je savais qu'en m'évoquant il avait plaisanté, j'avais relevé les yeux vers lui. Lentement, ma main avait alors pris en elle sa joue, puis sa mâchoire, sa tempe, et j'avais déclaré avec le feu brûlant de la passion :

\- T'oublier ? Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu es inoubliable, Cody…

Son visage s'était immédiatement ramassé en une expression rembrunie qui avait provoqué mon délice.

\- Ha. Ha. Très drôle. Vraiment, j'adore. Je ne sais même pas dans quel sens le prendre.

Cette fois, j'avais ri à gorge déployée, redoublant d'hilarité lorsqu'il avait repoussé ma main d'un air mauvais, bougonnant quelque chose comme « t'étouffer dans ton sommeil avec ta fichue crème réparatrice ».

Je passai mes yeux sur le corps douloureux et presque-nu de Cody, réfléchissant en silence à toute la conversation qui venait de précéder. Lorsque, interrompant cette tendue quiétude, le boss ouvrit la porte pour entrer dans notre loge sans un mot d'abord, je crus revoir le jeune Randy de l'OVW passer la porte des vestiaires… puis sentis Cody se tendre d'anticipation. Qu'allait-il lui faire maintenant ? Pourquoi avait-il été aussi violent avec lui alors que ce n'était « que Cena » ? Cody s'était posé toutes ces questions, et je n'avais pu y répondre, par loyauté.

Je réprimai mon envie de me mettre debout entre eux deux en voyant l'expression du chef.

Orton s'assit sur le canapé où était étendu Cody, sans un mot d'abord. Nulle trace d'une colère vindicative envers le jeune lutteur qui s'était inquiété de son entrée. Un genou à terre devant le corps étendu du meurtri à l'agonie, j'observai le calme stupéfiant qu'affichait le Legend Killer. Ses traits semblaient presque reposés, son corps, silencieux et un peu lent. Presque prudent. Il était, j'en étais sûr, en train de _regretter_ ce qu'il avait fait. D'un regard en coin, je notai la sueur qui perlait sur son cou, et les mouvements un peu anarchiques de sa poitrine. Il venait sûrement de… Ahhh, enlevez-moi ces images ! M'écriai-je en grimaçant. Et dire que vous, vous avez le détail de leurs galipettes, moi ça me pertur-

Soudain, le regard du patron se promena sur le torse dénudé, vulnérable de Cody. Nous, on devait toujours faire gaffe à tous ses mouvements, et les interpréter : le mieux était de garder le silence. Orton bougea sa main, et, avant que j'aie pu faire un geste, il la posa sur la poitrine du brun où elle s'enfonça parmi ses poils courts. Ses sourcils s'étaient un peu froncés lorsqu'il avait annoncé d'une voix paternaliste :

\- Il faudrait vraiment que tu rases ça, Cody.

Le concerné se détentit aussitôt, coudes sur le canapé. C'était le signal que tout revenait à la normale, et Cody sauta sur l'occasion pour redevenir… eh bien, Cody.

\- Tu plaisantes ? S'écria-t-il avant d'esquisser un sourire odieux, insupportable, insupportablement craquant. Les filles adorent ça, c'est super viril…

Le boss haussa les sourcils avec une moue peu convaincue avant de me regarder.

\- Tu trouves ça sexy toi, Ted ?

\- Perso, pas tellement non. Répondis-je avec pour arme contre le rire devant voyant l'expression outrée de Cody un unique sourire. Je trouve que tu serais plus attirant imberbe.

\- Tu vois. Se contenta de remarquer Orton. Viens, maintenant que notre hypocondriaque t'a appliqué toutes les crèmes possibles, tu vas pouvoir venir avec moi, je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose pour tes sourcils aussi.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers notre salle de bain. Cody et moi échangeâmes un regard surpris.

\- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes sourcils ? Me demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

Je le dévisageai attentivement, moue concentrée sur le visage.

\- Le droit m'a toujours paru un peu plus touffu que le gauche…

\- _Quoi,_ t'es sérieux ? Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre, Teddy !

Il se leva brusquement pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. J'inspirai pleinement en m'asseyant sur le canapé, le cœur léger.

« Hypocondriaque ! » Entendis-je plus loin d'une silhouette venimeuse qui palpait son sourcil droit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin à la salle de musculation de l'arène, tout était redevenu parfaitement normal entre les membres de la Legacy. Oui, sous-entendu aussi que le Legend Killer était avait retrouvé son naturel lunatique. D'abord, il avait disparu ce matin pour notre grand plaisir (« Une heure de sommeil en plus ! » avait relativisé Cody), puis, une fois changé et arrivé dans la salle de muscu, il n'avait quasiment pas prononcé un mot. Un air préoccupé peignait ses yeux menaçants. Il était adossé à un appareil de musculation, vêtu d'un t-shirt bleu informe et d'un jogging, qui, malgré sa banalité, me fit me demander pendant que je soulevais des haltères si j'avais au moins l'air moitié-moins aussi classe que lui avec mon t-shirt blanc qui collait pourtant mon torse et mon propre jogging de marque. Ca ne servait à rien, j'avais sûrement juste l'air d'un minet à côté de lui.

\- Et alors… quand… je lui ai dit ça… elle… elle m'a dit… « Et pourquoi on… on n'irait pas chez moi ? »… et… Tu sais Ted, c'est cette fille… que j'ai… rencontré… pendant… un jour de… congé !

Cody sur le tapis de course. Il avait terriblement l'air d'une égérie faisant la promotion d'un appareil de sport, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'évertuer à s'époumoner comme une petite vieille dès qu'il ouvrait sa bouche. Je répondis vaguement, puis reportai mon attention vers le boss. Eut un raté : il était tendu, mâchoires serrées. Ses yeux semblaient rougeoyer d'une couleur furieuse ou… ou bien… Je revis le moment où je l'avais croisé avec Cena, et où les yeux de ce dernier avaient tremblé de jalousie. Je jetai un regard discret à l'arrière, curieux de savoir ce qui pourrait rendre jaloux le chef. John au portable. John Cena était juste en train de téléphoner et lui il… Mon Dieu… J'hallucinais, il n'y avait que ça !

\- Pffiou… Bon moi j'arrête un peu la course, je pense que j'ai assez musclé mes supers mollets pour la journée. Non mais sérieux, est-ce que vous l'avez vue la gonzesse que j'ai allongée la semaine dernière ? Cette fille elle est trop bonne !

\- C'est vrai… Dis-je un peu au hasard, plus haut, décidément beauf pour détourner l'attention du chef, mais ma femme ce week-end tu peux pas savoir ce qu'elle m'a fait !

Et là, patatrac.

\- Hé, boss, on ne t'entend pas ! S'exclama Cody, déçu. D'habitude, t'es le premier à nous décrire la super pipe que te fais ta femme !

Je ne sus pas pourquoi la réaction fut tellement exagérée, mais celui-ci tourna alors lentement sa tête, révélant des yeux assassins, et Cody recula instinctivement. Cependant, il ne se laissa pas démonter et poursuivit :

\- Allez ! Quoi, serait-ce la première fois que tu ne lui as pas fait l'amour du week-end ? Hé, réponds ! Insista-t-il en voyant Randy pincer les lèvres, tu n'as quand même pas privé ta Samantha chérie de trois nuits d'amour, quand même ?

Un vent glacial souffla quand Cody fut le seul à ricaner, et tout à coup, dans un mouvement brusque du menton, la Vipère reporta ses yeux vers le téléphone que tenait Cena.

Une crise comportementale. Il allait avoir une énième crise comportementale et allait saccager les tripes de tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. John le premier. Mon estomac se noua douloureusement sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi ni ne cherche la raison et je me plaçai entre eux de façon à cacher Cena au regard du boss. Ca calmerait sûrement. Les yeux bleus s'exorbitèrent. Peut-être ? Ses dents se serrèrent en me lançant un regard furieux. Je crois. Il se mit à trembler. Soudain, une voix s'éleva derrière moi :

\- Oui, je contrôle la situation, _POUSSE-TOI_ de la galerie marchande… _PHILIPP BROOKS_.

Je… Qu'est-ce que… Mais c'était une vraie baltringue ce Cena ! Je restai confondu une seconde, avant de me pousser délibérément en comprenant, sentant tout à coup que je devenais insignifiant pour le boss dont le regard s'était harponné sur le _Champ_. Il venait de lui indiquer qui l'appelait… pour le décontracter. Ca marcha un instant, puis sans un mot le chef se mit en marche vers John, d'une grâce colérique époustouflante - que l'autre ignora parfaitement d'un sourire satisfait et accueillant qui illumina son visage. Je crus entrevoir pourquoi le boss ne lui explosa pas sa belle gueule, quand de loin je vis les yeux bleus de John briller de malice.

« Raccroche » Entendis-je, avant de retourner à mes pensées.

Ce n'était pas que des baises dans les vestiaires, réalisai-je soudain.

C'était le début d'une histoire.

\- Quoi mais attends… il arrive à _discuter_? Avec _Cena_? Attends je suis presque sûr d'avoir juste entendu le mot « Nutella » là, on ne discute pas _Nutella_ avec Randy Orton sans avoir été intime pendant des années avec !

J'écoutai sans commenter. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui était capable de l'arrêter. Le chef ne s'était jamais contenu aussi longtemps à ma connaissance. Ce n'était pas que du sexe, ces deux hommes étaient en train d'entamer une relation sans probablement en avoir conscience. Le choc que provoqua cette révélation sur moi me priva pendant quelques secondes de mes facultés mentales et je regardai dans le vide, avec comme arrière-fond la voix de Cody, et Cena qui enlevait son t-shirt. Le monde eut un vertige. Un rire retentit. Si étrange qu'il me souleva le cœur dans un papillonnement joyeux.

C'était celui de Randy, celui que nous entendions étant enfants.

\- TED ! S'écria Cody en se tournant vers moi, paniqué. Tu l'as laissé et maintenant regarde-le, il a _PETE UN PLOMB_!

Nous nous regardâmes, complètement ahuris.

\- Il est cassé… Continua Cody, des larmes de deuil dans la voix.

Orton finit par revenir vers nous. Je lançai un regard à Cena qui me fit un signe de tête discret pour que je prenne tacitement le relai. Il prenait vraiment soin de lui. J'acquiesçai, désorienté.

\- Ted… Me chuchota Cody quand je passais, sérieux je crois qu'il vient juste de _sourire_ …

\- Tais-toi, répliquai-je avec un faux air conspirationniste, il fait peut-être ça pour montrer ses dents et venir te mordre cette nuit.

\- Mais j'ai fait ce rêve y'a au moins _trois ans_! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à me lâcher avec ce rêve que j'ai fait il y a trois ans ?

\- Cody, coupa une voix grave et lente, tu as réservé ce soir pour le restaurant ? Il me semble que tu me dois de l'argent, vu que tu as annulé la réservation que j'avais faite pour votre chambre avec ma carte de crédit.

Ce dernier passa par toutes les nuances « lavabo » possibles. Il acquiesça rapidement tandis que je portais mon regard vers la sortie de la salle de musculation par laquelle Cena venait de sortir, rejoignant un catcheur. Ces deux-là se fréquentaient. Son sourire et ses yeux bleus, et chauds, et malicieux me revinrent en mémoire pour me faire battre le cœur une fois, vite et comme un trébuchement, sans que je n'en détecte la raison. J'avais l'étrange impression… que je les connaîtrai… C'est bête, n'est-ce pas ?

Et maintenant, c'est devant un lit d'hôpital que je comprends pourquoi.


End file.
